


Anniversary’s

by aroundclock



Series: even ants would get diabetes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Lockdown, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Confession, First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, How they became boyfriends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet & fluff, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: Kiyoomi and Atsumu celebrating their 6th anniversary.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: even ants would get diabetes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Anniversary’s

\---

“Cheers!” The sound of the glass clinking across the table was a bit too loud. Most of their teammates are here but only Inunaki was paying attention to them. Understandable, it’s been almost a week since the lockdown was lifted and after being stuck at home for almost a year, everyone was excited and celebrating together. 

Atsumu and Kiyoomi had a second agenda in mind.

“Congratulations Sakusa-san, would ya like to renew our contract and do this for another year?.” Atsumu stood up from his seat and bows towards Kiyoomi, offering his hand. 

Kiyoomi laughs softly and pulls Atsumu back down “...stop that, dumbass,” 

“What is that about?” Inunaki asked. He rarely got to hang out with the younger members of the team outside of practice, so he only knew about their relationship a few months after Kiyoomi joined. It feels wrong to ask from someone else so he puts out asking until now. 

“Omi-omi won’t start datin’ me the first time I ask and make me sign a contract.” Atsumu chirps, happy he got to pull that one against Kiyoomi. 

“That’s not true,” He glances at his boyfriend, “You didn’t sign it.” 

*** 

_It was during a National tournament in his first year when he first met one Sakusa Kiyoomi. That was also the first time he met a real-life germaphobe. So the black hair guy, who didn’t even spare him a glance, piqued his interest._

__

__

_They only had one match that year but he couldn’t keep his eyes off every time Kiyoomi was playing._

__

_“That was a nasty spike, Kiyoomi-kun.” was the first time he spoke to Kiyoomi during their first match in his second year, and Kiyoomi didn’t even respond to his jabs. His smiles stretched wide despite not being able to receive the guy’s service as he learns earlier that that was because of his weird flexible wrist._

__

__

_Kiyoomi is fascinating and his personalities are challenging. _‘What is up with this guy?,’_ he thought._

__

__

.

_Atsumu kept taunting Kiyoomi whenever they had practice matches together and giving mean comments on his prickly personality. He hadn’t stop talking about Kiyoomi even after weeks of their match and it wasn't until Osamu pointed it out that he realized he has a huge crush on the guy._

__

__

_His life got much more difficult after that._

__

__

_After coming to terms that he liked the prickly bastard, he didn’t hide his attraction. Almost everyone on his team knew he got a crush and he was sure a couple of Itachiyama’s team caught on too when he asked for Kiyoomi’s number. Kiyoomi didn’t reply to his text most of the time but he didn’t mind._

__

__

_That’s okay because now, Sakusa Kiyoomi noticed him._

__

__

_Since then, it had been one failed attempt at flirting after another. Kiyoomi was infuriating and dismissive. The blond had to practically google on ‘How to flirt with your crush’ for a fresh new idea. His funny meme text clearly wasn’t working for him._

__

__

_When they met again at the All-Japan Youth training camp that year, Kiyoomi came up to him, eyes dark with a mask covering half of his face._

_“I know what you’re doing. So, stop.” His face was covered but Atsumu can tell he was not smiling under there._

__

__

_”...What am I doin’?” Atsumu gave him a lazy smile, despite his heart beating out of his chest._

__

__

_”The texting, the pictures, the flir-” Kiyoomi stopped himself, brows knitted even closer together. “I’m telling you to stop.” He warned._

__

__

_Atsumu was fully smirking at this point. “Ah, so ya knew?”_

__

__

_Kiyoomi only frowned deeper, but with the two moles on his forehead following the frown, he looks impossibly cute. Atsumu wants to kiss it._

__

__

_“Since ya already knew, want to try and go out with me?,” He suggested playfully._

__

__

_“Fuck off, Miya.” Kiyoomi hissed and walked away._

__

__

_It took all his being not to pump his hands with joy once Kiyoomi’s gone. _‘Yes, he knew!’__

__

__

_After that, Atsumu did not stop._

__

__

.

_They met again at Tokyo Nationals a year later. He planned to ask Kiyoomi out after his match against Karasuno but Inarizaki was unexpectedly lost again and he couldn't bring himself to face his crush at the moment._

__

__

_This was the last year he got to play against Kiyoomi but he blew his chances, who knows if Kiyoomi will play Volleyball again after this. His brother wouldn’t._

__

__

_They were gathered in the assembly area and Atsumu sat far off alone to dwell on his loss when he noticed a shadow coming towards him._

__

__

_“You played well.” He recognizes that voice a mile away._

__

__

_Atsumu shot up and froze in his seat. He didn’t expect Kiyoomi would come to him instead._

__

__

_“Yeah, thanks.” He nodded and gulped. The water bottle in his hand was empty and now he didn't know what to do with his hand._

__

__

_Kiyoomi took a few seats beside him and he tried to recall how to breathe._

__

__

‘Why are ya here?!,’ _He screamed internally and tried regulating his breathing when he stole a glance at the object of affection beside him. _‘How dare ya look so calm and composed when you knew, ya sick bastar- ‘__

__

__

‘..He knew...’ 

_“‘S worse when ya rejected me though,” Atsumu said softly and studied Kiyoomi’s reaction intently._

 _It was now or never._

__

__

__

__

_Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and sat up, “I’m leaving.”_

__

__

_“Wait! Wait, wait…I’m kiddin’. Kiddin’...” Atsumu retracted his hand when he unconsciously reached out._

__

__

_Kiyoomi’s eyes traveled from the blond’s hand to his face before he huffed and sat back down. Atsumu’s eyes widen slightly when the ace pulled his mask under his chin before chugging his drink._

__

__

_“...Actually, ‘M not kidding,” Atsumu said again, a bit more confident this time when Kiyoomi stayed instead. “‘M sure ya knew but I like ya, Kiyoomi,” He sounded calm but his face felt warm and his throat was closing. If Kiyoomi did not say anything soon, he was going to scream._

__

__

_He finds Kiyoomi’s eyes but it didn’t look like Kiyoomi wanted to say anything. At least his brows didn’t frown as much. That was a good sign._

__

__

_”I really want to go out with ya,” he tries again, maintaining eye contact, but his face felt warm under Kiyoomi’s gaze._

__

__

_“…why?,” Kiyoomi said softly, almost whispering. Hands fiddling with the water bottle._

__

__

_Atsumu chucked softly, “‘Cause I haven’t stopped thinkin’ about ya since I first met ya.”_

__

__

_Kiyoomi looked unsurprised with the confession. He nodded softly, acknowledging what he heard, but stayed silent. After a stretched minute, he answered slowly “...I’m flattered, but I can’t accept it,”_

__

__

‘Does that mean he wants to?’ 

_“Why not?”_

__

__

_“..............”_

__

__

_“Alright, how ‘bout this,” Atsumu said after it looked like Kiyoomi was about to get up. He needs to try again with everything he can think of, “We try datin’ for a year, and we’ll see how that goes, hm?”_

__

__

_He sounds desperate, didn't he?._

__

__

_He stared at Kiyoomi expectedly. His mind was going feral thinking of another attempt in case Kiyoomi said no._

__

__

_“...Is that a good idea?” Kiyoomi hadn’t noticed that the ‘good idea’ was pulled out of his ass this very second, but Atsumu nodded enthusiastically, excited that Kiyoomi seemingly considered it._

__

__

_“...if we’re doing this, I have rules,” Kiyoomi said after a while, a resolved look on his face._

__

__

_“‘Course ya do.” Atsumu chuckled, doing fist-pumps in his head. _‘That’s not a no!’__

__

__

_“You can’t touch me in public,” Kiyoomi sat up straighter, facing him._

__

__

_“How ‘bout in private? Can I touch ya in private?.” Atsumu mirrored Kiyoomi and sat up too._

__

__

_“Calm down, dumbass. We can hold hands but no more than that.”_

__

__

_“How ‘bout kissin’? I need to be able to kiss ya.”_

__

__

_“No.”_

__

__

_“Wha- Let’s try it before you say no! I saw a janitor’s room over there-“_

__

__

_“No.”_

__

__

_“Alright, alright. No kissin’ for today,” He nodded and smiled. “I can do that.”_

__

__

_Kiyoomi's eyes narrowed, “Are you sure?...”_

__

__

_Atsumu nodded. His eyes darted to the small lips in front of him before looked Kiyoomi in the eyes and nodded again. “Positive.”_

__

__

_Kiyoomi shook his head, “No, I want that in writing.”_

__

__

_Atsumu laughed and reached for Kiyoomi’s bottle, “‘M serious, Kiyoomi-kun. I can do it. Come on, what’s yer second rule?,” before taking a sip. _‘Indirect kiss - score!’__

__

__

_Kiyoomi stared at his water bottle in Atsumu’s hand, eyeing him closely, “Right...Let see if you can follow the first one,”_

__

__

.

_Surprisingly, Atsumu managed to keep from breaking the rule but only for the sole reason that they were in different schools. He was fine with it because he did manage to get his first kiss from Kiyoomi before he graduated._

__

__

.

_His patience was tested after the first time they slept together, a few months after Kiyoomi left for college. Being able to touch his boyfriend that much in private, and having to stop touching him at all in public, messed him up more than he can admit. Kiyoomi did make it up to him every time he came for a visit though._

__

__

.

_Kiyoomi broke his own rule the first time he said he loved him. It was at the park and during Atsumu’s fortnights’ visit. The place was empty except for a couple of people nearby, but Kiyoomi still leaned in and kissed him. _‘I don’t have any rules, ya can even start grindin’ me in public and I still won’t touch ya, Omi!.’_ Never in his life did he regret his mouth so much, because Kiyoomi kissing him and not being able to kiss back was the worst kind of torture. _

__

__

_He stayed over that night despite early practice in the morning, and decided to revoke his promise._

‘If _ya_ start touchin’ me in public, ‘M gonna have to touch ya back,’

__

__

.

_When Kiyoomi joined MSBY after he graduated from college, Atsumu almost broke the rule a couple of times. It was hard not to kiss your boyfriend after winning a game, or when he was fixing his nails, or when he was just there existing._

__

__

_He just wants to kiss Kiyoomi, all over his face, all the time._

__

__

_But he respects Kiyoomi’s rule and has yet to break it throughout their relationship._

__

__

***

“Didn’t you guys were all over each other a few nights ago at the club” Inunaki provokes. 

“I was drunk! That doesn’t count!” Atsumu slams his drink a little too hard on the table, protests. 

“He lost,” Kiyoomi huffed a laugh. 

“Omi-omi! ‘S not a bet! And I was good for almost 6 years, at least praise me or somethin’,” 

“Hmm, that’s true,” Kiyoomi pulls the back collar of Atsumu’s shirt and gives a small peck on his cheek.

“Aww, gross.” Inunaki pulls his face. He’s not used to his setter and hitter even holding hands, so kissing might be too much for him for now. Feeling a bit jealous looking at the happy couple reminding him of his non-existing dating life, he sat up and left his seat to order another drink.

“Happy Anniversary, Omi-omi,” Atsumu smiles against Kiyoomi’s lips and leans in for another kiss. Now that he’s allowed to openly kiss his boyfriend in public - provided that Kiyoomi kisses him first - he won’t waste every chance he gets. 

—-

End

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for kudos and comments. 
> 
> Sorry Kiyoomi was a bit OOC at the end.


End file.
